


Some Things Aren't Funny

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, All Hallows' Eve, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Humorous Ending, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, Poor Captain Hook, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, The Great Race, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Wendy worries about Peter after the latter ties Captain Hook up. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes ''Curly's Laugh'', ''Professor Smee'', ''Wendy and the Croc'', ''Ages of Pan 1'', etc.





	Some Things Aren't Funny

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’This is going to be funny,’’ Peter said. He smiled and flew near a tree. Peter held a rope and glanced at Wendy. His eyes widened after he saw her frown. He began to blink a few times. He smiled again. ‘’I’ll release Captain Hook after the crocodile appears.’’

‘’Some things aren’t funny,’’ Wendy said. She continued to frown. ‘’The crocodile might end Captain Hook’s life before you release him.’’ Wendy looked back. Her eyes became wide the minute she viewed Captain Hook walking by many trees. ‘’If Captain Hook finds you, Peter…’’

‘’I know what I’m doing,’’ Peter said. He flew to Captain Hook and saw his scowl. He dodged the latter’s hook after he was attacked. Peter flew around Captain Hook and tied the rope around his body. ‘’This is going to be funny.’’ After tying Captain Hook’s arms to his body, he flew from him.

Captain Hook continued to scowl as he struggled. His eyes settled on Peter and Wendy. ‘’Enjoy your final moments alive,’’ Captain Hook said.

Peter’s smile stretched from ear to ear after he heard the sound of a clock ticking. ‘’Are you going to enjoy your final moments alive?’’ he asked. Peter viewed Captain Hook’s eyes widening. He continued to smile the minute a crocodile appeared.

Captain Hook gasped.

‘’Some things aren’t funny,’’ Wendy said to Peter. A smile replaced her frown after Peter flew to Captain Hook and untied him. ‘’Thanks for sparing Captain Hook’s life.’’ She viewed Captain Hook running from the crocodile.

Peter laughed. ‘’Some things are funny,’’ he said after the crocodile pursued Captain Hook.

 

The End


End file.
